1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional, reconfigurable furniture system and more particularly pertains to for converting a piece of furniture from a cabinet during the day to a bed during the night in a safe, convenient, eye-appealing and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of furniture systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, furniture systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of converting a cabinet used during the day to a bed for use at night are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a multi-functional, reconfigurable furniture system that allows for converting a piece of furniture from a cabinet during the day to a bed during the night in a safe, convenient, eye-appealing and economical manner.
In this respect, the multi-functional, reconfigurable furniture system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for converting a piece of furniture from a cabinet during the day to a bed during the night in a safe, convenient, eye-appealing and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-functional, reconfigurable furniture system which can be used for converting a piece of furniture from a cabinet during the day to a bed during the night in a safe, convenient, eye-appealing and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.